shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Heretic meets Scarlek Sharlet
This is where Ryan Heretic meets Scarlek Sharlet in Liberty of Ryloth. Heretic and Aggro are in a cave Ryan Heretic: sighs Well. This is no fun. Mac is finding Cham Syndulla. hears footsteps Ryan Heretic: quietly It might be Dooku or Davy Jones. palms her face with her wing Aggro: Jones isn't even in Scar and Zira's clan, Ryan. Ryan Heretic: I know. I did mention him. Just saying. Let me go find someone who is spying on us. go out the cave. Ryan looks around and spots a young Twi'Lek orphan Ryan Heretic: Huh? Aggro: Be careful. nods and approaches the orphan Ryan Heretic: You okay? orphan nods Ryan Heretic: It's okay, Little one. I won’t hurt ya. orphan holds his hand Ryan Heretic: That's it. I'm Ryan Heretic. Can you speak? Orphan: Yeah. I'm NurGoh, and I got lost. Ryan Heretic: How did you got lost, NurGoh? Orphan: After the Separatists, Scar, Zira and their clan took over Ryloth. Ryan Heretic: Oh my. And what about your parents? Orphan: A leopard named Makucha killed them. Ryan Heretic: Twi'Leki Kucha. English Makucha. Orphan: You know him? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And how long are you surviving on your own? Orphan: Fourteen years. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I know how that's felt when I was an orphan. And maybe, I could adopt you. Orphan: I'd like that. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I do know that would be nice, I got a name for you, NurGoh. Scarlek Sharlet. I can call you NurGoh as a other name if you like... Daughter. likes it and hugs Ryan as her new father Scarlek Sharlet (NurGoh): Thanks... Dad. smiles and kissed her on the cheek. Meanwhile, Ushari watches Ushari: Wait. I think I have done that before. Never mind. And if Ryan could get me to the Lion Guard, I would get my hands on Kion. If snakes have hands, that is. receives a transmission from General Grievous Ushari: Ah, General. General Grievous: I trust you have a good reason for avoiding Count Dooku's transmissions. Ushari: I have a plan to get Kion. chuckles General Grievous: Really? Then enlighten me. Details, details. Ushari: Sure. Timecard Ryan Heretic: mimics the voice of French narrator from Spongebob One plan discussing later. explains his plan Ushari: All I have to do is gain Ryan's trust, and he'll lead me to the Lion Guard. General Grievous: And possibly Mac? nods General Grievous: Good. Then, Kiara will come to me. And when Simba learns that I have his little children, he will have no choice but to turn the Pride Lands to the Separatist Alliance. then coughs hologram disappears as Ushari slithers to Ryan Heretic Ryan Heretic: A snake. away Ushari: It's okay. I'm a friendly snake. Ryan Heretic: Aggro? Ushari might be after me. Ushari: Oh, no, Ryan. I want to help you free Ryloth from the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Ryan Heretic: I can do that on my own, thanks. Aggro: Wait. We need to hear what he has to say. Ushari: I know how to defeat them. Ryan Heretic: If so, I would know Mac would do moves at you, you would shed yourself and I would turn you into a pair of snake-skinned shoes for my boots. Ushari: Please just listen to me. The only way to defeat the Separatist is to turn the Battle Droids against them. Ryan Heretic: Really? Ushari by the head You think so that would work? Ushari: Yes. The override code is, "Lion Guard". I planted that on the droids. Aggro: He's telling the truth. Ryan Heretic: I would keep a close eye on this cobra, Aggro. And if he tries anything funny. him down and ignites his lightsaber Mac will not be the only one who gets his scar. Ushari: I would never do anything funny. Cobra's honor. Scarlek Sharlet (NurGoh): I think we should trust him. Ryan Heretic: I know. If he is planing something, MG will plan something. Ushari: How exciting. We're on the same side. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes